


Partners

by Eriblume



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adopted Connor, Comfort, Convin, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gavin is a kitten that needs love, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriblume/pseuds/Eriblume
Summary: Connor is this perfect human everyone loves and Gavin the jerk no one wants to be seen with. When Connor reappears after years of disconnection, Gavin's past feelings resurface and a new sentiment joins the zoo inside his stomach. But that's not the only time Connor steals his breath.





	1. Reunion

Connor hadn’t been the typical shy guy during his school career. He had been more like a smiling cat; friendly when approached but trenchant when touched. Everyone liked him. Who wouldn’t fall for the charm of a gentleman who made coins vanish in his left and appear in his right hand?  
Gavin hadn’t be the typical bully, more of a loner actually. He didn’t pick targets and make their life hell. He spread dirty loooks, other than that he was harmless. Only when attacked did he become defensive and hit back. No one liked him. Who would take a liking towards a boy that acted like a grumpy old man who had seen a collection of wars? Gavin didn’t change much during the years. As he grew older the corners of his lips dropped lower. He wasn’t suffering from mental instability, at least he didn’t believe so, he was just naturally chippy. What was he supposd to smile for? Theft and murder? Hatred? Gavin had his eyes on one direction only. Everything else didn’t exist and he didn’t want to hear about it.  
It was a nice morning, the warm kind. The sky was orange like the fruit he had eaten before leaving for work. Gavin payed no mind to his surroundings. He missed the smiling mother holding her sleeping child. He didn’t see the clouds vanish form the sky to give sight to an ocean of warm colours, the plants starting to bloom and grow again after a long winter break. All he witnessed was the dirty ground.  
Gavin opened the door to the police department of Detroit. He didn’t expect Fowler to call him the second he set foot into the building. Growling like a displeased child, he made his way to the office. Gavin stopped in front of the door to collect himself. He noticed a second silhouette inside the room.  
“Detective Reed, this is detective Anderson.“  
All the years washed over Gavin like a sudden ice shower. He was reminded of the year Connor appeared at school as a new student. His hair had been combed back, smile wide and eyes kind. Gavin had threatened to smash his head with a baseball bat.  
Gavin’s hands were sweaty as he rubbed his palms against each other. Nervouness was stuck in his throat and made swallowing a hard task.  
“You still don’t have a partner, detective Reed. Detective Anderson will take that place.“  
Gavin stared at the hand that was pointing at said man. He was going to be partnered up with Connor? How was that supposed to work? Gavin seemed to be the only nervous person inside the office. Connor smiled the same way he had years ago.

 

“Your desk looks very empty, detective Reed.“ Connor circled Gavin‘s work place before sitting down on a chair in front of Gavin’s desk. How was he even human? Connor’s movements were so controlled, he even sat straight and made it look like it was a comfortable position. When Connor looked out the window Gavin took advantage of the moment. He used the few seconds to stare at Connor. He was still the same old Connor Anderson. His hair was combed back in the same way. His eyes hadn’t lost the smallest bit of light. He was such a perfect human being. Gavin felt his insides boiling with envy. Why did he have to work with him? Why couldn’t he be assigned to someone else?  
“Can I help you, detective Reed?“  
Gavin averted his gaze. He looked at the laptop, at his mug, his hands on his lap. He had been caught and it was embarassing to no end. Hopefully his face didn’t heat up.  
Gavin brought his hands up onto the desk.  
“I have a few questions.“  
Connor raised his brows slightly and nodded. How could he make something as simple as nodding look so elegant?  
Gavin cleared his throat. He scratched his neck and looked away. Behind the glass of the window, spring was bringing the world to life. Sparks of green coud be seen inbetween the branches of the otherweise bleak bushes. Only now did he notice the beautiful sky and yet he didn’t spare it any of his time.  
“Why did they set you up with me? There are plenty other detectives looking for a partner.“  
Why would Connor want to be partnered up with a guy that had threatened to kill him? Just because Gavin envied his whole being, the way he smiled, his positive and naive soul. Connor’s smile could heal the sick. His eyes could lead hope back to a dead soul.  
Gavin’s heart was stumbling behind his ribs.  
“I asked to be your partner.“  
Gavin shut his eyes tightly as he tried to process the answer he had just received. Why would he want to waste his time with Gavin? It made no sense. They weren’t on a friendly basis. All Gavin had done was be a jerk. He had treated Connor unkindly. His wrongdoings couldn’t be justified.  
“Is this some sick joke? Are you trying to get back at me? If so, get over with it quickly, I’ve got a job to do.“  
He deserved it. If Connor had come for revenge, he wouldn’t fight him. They stared at each other. Neither of them said a word as if scared to break the fragile silence. Nervousness made Gavin’s heart beat faster.  
“That’s not my motif, detective Reed. I came for other reasons.“  
“Like what?“ The quetsion came quicker than planned. Gavin leaned back into his seat and swallowed hard. If Connor had noticed his obvious panic, he was really good at acting like nothing had happened. How could he be so calm? Gavin had known it all along, Connor was perfect with ever fiber of his being. Meanhwile Gavin was nothing but a mess, a chaos on two walking legs. His talent was to piss off people without even meaning to. Making bad decisions was his hobby.  
“Detective Reed, I’ve always wanted to be your partner.“  
Gavin inhaled a sharp breath. “What does that mean?“ His mind was spitting out the craziest thoughts. Did the room get colder? Gavin was shivering.  
“It means I have a crush on you. I’ve been interested in you since high school.“  
Years had passed and this perfectly beautiful human being was still after him? Gavin let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in until now. When he didn’t reply, Connor took it upon himself to bring the conversation back to life.  
“You didn’t have a partner during the English project. I sympathised with you and realised at the same moment that I had been waiting for a situation of that kind, so I could spend time with you. I became aware of my feelings which haven’t changed over the years.“  
“Even after I threteaned to crush your head with a baseball bat?“  
Connor tilted his head. His lips curled into an assuring smile. Gavin didn’t want to see that sight. He didn’t feel worthy of it.  
“I understand. You must’ve thought I came with ill intentions.“  
Gavin shook his head. Many students had approached him with devious thoughts but that experience was not the reason he had pushed Connor away in such an agressive manner. Gavin took a deep breath. Was he really going to do this? Yes, he was. Hopefully it was one of the few choices he didn’t regret afterwards.  
“That’s not completely right but you’re not wrong either.“ Gavin scratched his head, a nervous habit.  
He figured it was best to just get over with this as quickly as possible. Sucking up all the fear his mind and heart sent through his veins, Gavin looked into Connor’s eyes. This was going to be so embarassing when he thought about it later on.  
“You’re all I’m not nor will ever be. You’re perfect, smart and friendly. People like you. You’re kind and positive. You’re a great person and I’m human trash.“  
Connor narrowed his brown eyes. He suddenly stood up and reached his hands out to Gavin clumsily. Changing his mind, he pulled them back and walked around the table to put his arms around Gavin.  
“Individuality ist he key to a bright future.“  
Gavin let out a rough laugh. Such soothing words.  
“You’re an ass,“ he mumbled into Connor’s shoulder.  
The faint smell of cologne stuck to Connor’s clothes.  
“I’m sorry.“ Gavin wrapped his arms around Connor’s body. His warmth was welcoming. Gavin closed his eyes as he breathed in through his nose. He felt Connor nod.  
“It’s alright.“  
Connor was the first to pull away. Gavin surpressed a frown. He had enjoyed the arms around his chest and the warmth that came with the embrace.  
“Detective Reed?“  
Their noses were mere inches apart. If one of them stumbled now, their lips would lock. Gavin didn’t dislike the imagnation.  
“Hmm?“  
“Would you like to be partners?“  
Gavin tilted his head to the side. His eyes travelled all the way down to Connor’s lips.  
“Depends on what kind of partners you’d like to be.“  
Not a second later, Connor pushed his head forwards and their lips touched, moved in sync. This kind of partners. Gavin wouldn’t say no.  
“Partnership has been accepted,“ Gavin mumbled once they broke apart.  
Connor laughed. Gavin felt like a better person having Connor beside him. This perfect, wonderful and so goddamn beautiful person made him want to work on his bad traits, so he would be worthy of his affection.  
“Gavin?“  
“Yes?“  
“I think you might have an issue you should take care of.“  
Connor’s finger shamelessly pointed down at his crotch. Gavin let out a surprised gasp; a sound that added to his embarassment. He quickly got up and headed towards the restroom. “I’ll be back… don’t touch anything!“  
Connor laughed amusedly as the other left. When Gavin was no longer in sight, he pulled the bracelet he had been carrying around for years out of the pocket of his jeans. If Gavin hadn’t lost it years ago, Connor’s feelings would have died out. He would’ve moved on and forgotten about Gavin’s existence. The bracelet had kept on reminding him of Gavin, it had lead him to this department, into Gavin’s office and lastly into his heart.  
Connor smiled. He could hear Gavin‘s returning steps.


	2. Old demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any typos, I sadly do not have a beta-reader.  
> I'm trying my best to update as quickly as possible! I didn't expect this story to have more than just one chapter but I ended up having too much fun with this ship.  
> Enjoy reading!

Gavin’s apartment was clean enough to allow guests in. He held the door open for Connor to enter first and followed afterwards. Connor looked around, eyes scanning the place. A small smile rested on his lips. On the couch in the living room was a pile of clothes. Gavin grabbed what looked like forgotten laundry and shoved it into the wash machine in the bathroom. Gavin had invited Connor over after work without hesitation. Connor felt warm inside as he sat down on the couch and repeated the scenario in his head over and over again.  
“We need to catch up on a few things, don’t we?“ Gavin sat down, nervous smile on his lips.   
Connor moved a little closer. He had expected Gavin to be more confident but it seemed he was the one taking things into his hand. Connor lowered his hand on top of Gavin’s knee as he nodded. Gavin watched him like his finegrs were the claws of a tiger.   
“My life isn’t really the most interesting.“   
Their eyes met and diconnected even quicker.   
“I‘ve studied and worked part-time,“ Connor continued, “Nothing interesting. Just the usual.“   
He looked at Gavin, expecting him to fill him in about the gap in which they hadn’t seen each other. It still felt so surreal to be inside Gavin’s apartmant, to caress his knee with one thumb. Connor couldn’t believe how far he had gotten. He had declined a handful of opportunities – not only potential romantic partners but police departments in other cities offering him a well-paid job – in order to reunite with Gavin. It was too soon now to judge whether it had been worth it or not. Gavin could change his mind any time.   
Gavin’s palm was warm on top of Connor’s hand. Warm and a little sweaty. Connor smiled, Gavin smiled back.   
“I… I don’t know what to tell you about. I was real lucky to get this job and… other than that I’ve been the same old jerk.“ He wanted to be less of a jerk now. Not a goddamn sweet sunshine like Connor but a little less rude.   
“I’ve had some crazy cases.“ Gavin leaned back.   
They were slowly getting more comfortable around each other. Connor moved a little closer to Gavin. Their hands had dropped onto the couch, fingers holding onto each other softly. Gavin’s thumb was caressing the back of Connor’s skin. He was amazed by how soft his skin was. He still couldn’t believe Connor was a nomral human.   
“The culprit killed the parents of a single child. The daughter had been kidnapped. Guess what my team and I found out?“   
Connor raised his brows and tilted his head to the side like he always did when asking a silent question. Gavin couldn’t help but smile at that. It made Connor look like a puppy. Gavin’s stupid mind was going places it shouldn’t go to again.   
“The daughter had never been kidnapped. She was the culprit. Planned it all out and killed her own parents.“   
Connor made a face of horror. “How old was she?“ He qucikly regained his posture.   
“Seventeen. Still going to school.“  
Silence fell over the two as they just stared at each other, the question written into the atmosphere, ‘How could a child ever do such a thing to her own parents?‘   
Gavin’s fingertips travelled up to Connor’s lower arm and gripped the skin tentatively. His eyes were fixated on Connor’s arm as he spoke. “Her parents abused her. Her mother hit her and her father emotionally abused her. I saw the bruises. The others didn’t trust what he was saying but I know one when I see the bruises of a mother’s hit. She wasn’t lying.“  
Connor furrowed his brows. The girl slipped out of his mind. “What does that mean?“  
Gavin looked up in confusion. Their eyes met and this time they stayed locked.   
“What does what mean?“   
“You know the bruise of a mother’s hit when you see one?“   
“Oh…“   
Gavin hand’t meant to let that little bit of information slip. He didn’t want to appear like a beggar for pitty. The past was the past. There was no use scratching open old wounds. Plus, it cost too much emotional investment which gavin couldn’t handle on his own.   
Connor had this look in his eyes; this soft, warm sparkle. Gavin felt like he was looking into the star sky. His heart tripped down the stairs. Gavin sighed. He didn’t want to talk but at the same time wanted to open up. Why couldn’t Connor just look into his head and see for himself?   
“I missed a lot of days in high school because my mother would beat me up to the point where I couldn’t move.“  
Connor broke free from the soft grip that had wandered onto his upper arm. He grabbed both of Gavin’s hands and held them close. Gavin was chewing on his bottom lip. He looked at Connor’s hands holding his, then looked up at him. He inhaled sharply before shaking his head.   
“I don‘t understand why she wouldn’t raise me like any other mother and if she wanted to punish me so bad, why couldn‘t she just gorund me or cut off my pcoket money? She was trying to educate me with hits. It was faithed to fail.“   
Whenever Gavin needed a pause, he just stopped and looked away. He hadn’t realised just how dirty his apartment was until now. He needed to clean up, the state of his home was really embarassing.   
“Stop it, you’ll bleed.“  
At first, Gavin thought it was a metaphor. Then he noticed the pain shooting through his bottom lip and opened the cage of teeth. The sooner he got over with this, the less he would have to process later on. Some said talking helped lighten the heart.   
“Sometime she’d be mad for no reason. All it took to receive ‚punihsment‘ was one wrong move. She was really strict. We don’t see each other often anymore. I rarely visit her and we almost never call.“   
Connor didn’t say anything. What could he say that didn’t sound like out of a cliché movie, anyway? Gavin liked the silence better. Connor carefully pulled him into his arms and held him until Gavin relaxed and breathed out all the remaining hurt. It would take some time getting over it. This was the first step.  
“Don’t ever let go,“ Gavin mumbled in a moment of vulnerability.  
The vibrating phone on the coffee table pulled the two back into reality. Great timing. Conor reached for his phone without breaking the embrace. The voice of his father was sleepy. What time was it? Connor looked at his watch and held back a screech. It was almost eleven. He had promised his fatehr to be back at ten.   
“Hi, dad.“   
Gavin gave Connor some freedom by pulling away. However, he still held onto his hand, the touch so weak it was almost non-existent.   
“I’m sorry. I did’t look at the time.“  
Connor wasn’t usually this forgetful. His father’s worries were justified. His son always showed up on time. Gavin had proven to be a great distraction.   
“Yes, I’m at Gavin’s place… We’re holding hands if that’s what you’re asking.“   
Connor’s little smile and quiet laugh made Gavin’s heart jump twice.   
“I’ll get in the car, yes. Love you, dad.“   
Connor ended the call and shived his phone into the pocket of his jeans. He opened his arms for an awkward hug. Gavin’s enthusiasm made it less embarassing but it still felt like there was something between them. Connor figuered Gavin still needed to find peace within himself. After all, Connor had showed up out of nowhere revealing his feelings to him. It all felt a little rushed. Connor, in fact, didn’t want to stay. He preferred slow steps to build up their relationship; there was a lot they had to work on and he didn’t want to disregard any step.   
“Your dad? Would’ve expected your mom.“  
Connor had gotten up already. He brushed imaginery dust off of his jacket which he hadn’t taken off. It was part of his outfit. He didn‘t feel complete without it. Connor cared a lot about his outer appereance. It helped him stay focused somehow. He had no idea how that made sense but it did.   
“Well, I only have a father.“   
Gavin’s smirk fell from his face. He looked like he was at a loss of words. Connor didn’t understnd why. He tilted his head to the side like he alway did, eyebrows slighty raised. Gavin didn’t react to his questioning expression.  
“I’m sorry for your loss.“  
Connor’s brain made ‘click’and he understood. He chuckled a little. He hadn’t told Gavin, had he? He had never had the opportuinity to do so.   
“I’m adopted, Gavin.“   
Gavin’s mouth was hanging open. Connor couldn’t lie about the amusement that surfaced on his face. Was it realls such big news? It was nothing uncommon. All over the world, children were being adopted. It was a wonderful occurence to Connor. An adoption did not only mean a saved life but a happy one, as well.   
“You are? I didn’t know, I’m sorry.“   
Why did people always feel the need to apoligse? Connor was not the victim of abusive parents or a family that had wanted to get rid of him. His mother had died after giving birth to him. His biological father had never been there to begin with.   
“Don’t be. My circumstances weren’t those of mistreatment.“  
“I just don’t understand what kind of parents wouldn’t want to watch a wonderful child like you grow up.“   
Connor was wearing a faint smile on his lips. Gavin wasn’t listening, he was caught in his world. Or maybe a communication issue had occurred between them.   
“I wasn’t disowned. My biological father left my biological mother when they discovered she was pregnant. She wasn’t healthy when she gave birth to me and died shortly afterwards.“   
Sometimes he missed her. Some nights he couldn’t sleep because of the gap inside his heart. Connor still sneaked into his father’s bed when the thougts about his mother took the better side of him. He was a grown man but neither he nor his father minded it. It reminded them of old times when Connor had been an affection-straved child who quickly grew attached to his father.   
“I’m sorry,“ Gavin repeated himself. How was one supposed to react in such a situation?  
Connor waved the subject away. “Don’t be. I’ll text you once I’m home.“   
Gavin decided on being a gentleman for once and accompanying Connor to his car. They hugged one last time – it didn’t last long and left Gavin aching for more – before Connor drove away, heading towards his home. Gavin hadn’t noticed the bracelet the other had let on his desk in his office yet. A surprise was awaiting him the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcomed and very appreciated!


	3. See you soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kinda carried away and am doing a mass production of chapters...  
> anyways, enjoy!

Gavin didn’t go to bed right away. He patiently waited for a message from Connor like a dog waiting for the return of its owner. In the meantime, he decided to clean the apatment in case Connor came over the following day. Gavin wasn’t able to control the rapid throbbing of his heart. Trying to stop it was useless as useless as teaching a pig to fly.  
Time passed slowly, dragging the minutes longer than necessary. Had Connor mentioned where he lived? Gavin supposed it wasn’t too far from Detroit.  
The sound of a notification appearing on his phone reminded Gavin of the present. He let go of the pile of clothes he had gathered and stumbled into the living room.

 **Unknown number**  
_It’s me, Connor. I’ve arrived at home a few minutes ago. I’m sorry for the delayed message. My father wanted to talk._

A chuckle escaped Gavin’s lips. Even while texting, Connor used proper grammar and punctutaion characters. Gavin was reminded of Connor’s perfection once more. He excitedly sent his fingers flying over the keyboard on his phone.

 **Gavin**  
_hey! glad you made it home safe  
how are ya?_

 **Connor**  
_I’m fine, thanks. How are you? You should get some sleep._

 **Gavin**  
_maybe I should but i have a better plan_

 **Connor**  
_What is your plan?_

What was he doing? Connor looked at his phone, brows pulled together. Hank put a hand on his shoulder. He bent down and looked at Connor’s phone. He wasn’t snooping. He was just a little curious and maybe a little afraid Connor might slip through the cracks of his fingers.  
“Are you sure you like him?“  
Connor looked up, brows shooting up, head tilting. He nodded. “Yes. Why are you asking?“  
Sometimes Hank felt like he was raising a robot. Connor always had hismelf under control. His vocie was always lowered, his posture calm.  
“He threatened to hit you with a baseball bat, son.“  
Empty words. Gavin had distanced hismelf from Connor after the incident. Every now and then he would insult Connor but nothing more than had happened.  
“He never hurt me.“  
“He insulted you.“ Hank scoffed.  
He wasn’t wrong. Gavin had been nohting but rude during their school days. His actions had been affected by hurt. Connor personally hadn’t been his target. Connor objectively had been the enemy. Although neither Connor’s had ever done anything bad.  
“So, what’s your final statement?“  
‘Typing…‘ appeared in the upper part of his phone, right underneath Gavin’s name. Connor’s heart went crazy. He was going to have a heart attack if his didn’t stop soon.  
“I’ll keep an eye on him.“ Which translated into, ‘If he lays a finger on you, I’ll castrate him.‘  
Hank almost never voiced half of the truth. He hid the things that swam around his emotions. Connor was rarely granted insight into his father.

 **Gavin**  
_i don’t mind losing some sleep if it means I can talk to you ;)_

Hank let out a displeased huff. His hand disappeared from Connor’s shoulder, so he could cross his arms in front of his chest. “The bastard’s flirting.“  
Immediately, Connor’s ears and cheeks heated up. “He is?“  
Connor felt the urge to ask the inetrnet for help. How did flirting work? Were those recrreation of certain faces at the end of the sentences necessary?  
“Dad?“  
Hank lowered himself next to Connor on the couch. How in hell was his son able to stay in that formal clothing so late at night? Connor always made sure to look good even if it meant a little discomfort.  
“How do I flirt back?“  
Hank’s father instincts kicked in at that. He stared at Connor who didn’t notice. He was too distracted by his phone. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, unsure what to do.  
Hank sighed. Connor seemed to be really amotionally invested into that Gavin bastard. After all these years, he hadn’t stopped daydreaming about the latter.  
“You wouldn’t believe it but the girls loved me your dad and his flirting back then.“  
Connor looked genuinly surprised. He still managed to catch Hank off guard with his polite reactions.  
“Be yourself, Connor. It’s not your flirting skills that determine whether your relationships works out or not.“  
Connor nodded with a smile. He gave it a second try.

 **Connor**  
_You’ll be tired in the morning if you do so._

Gavin’s anxiety only slightly dissipated before returning with full force. Had said something wrong? Or maybe he had moved too fast. Had he scared Connor off? Was he seeking distance now? Gavin should have taken it easy with the flirting. He sighed.  
“Shit…“  
There was no backing out of it like a coward now.

 **Gavin**  
_I can fetch the lost sleep up later every moment spent with you is worth the aftermath ;)_

Would he react badly to it? Gavin had already dug his grave mentally, ready to jump into it any second. He clutched onto his phone as the sign ‘typing…‘ appeared. He waited. And waited. And waited, anxiety growing. What was Connor thinking of him now? Had he ruined their progress?  
“Connor, no!“  
Connor frowned. He handed his phone to his father. “What did I do?“  
“I said be yourself, not ‘make him insecure‘.“  
Hank reread the already sent messages. He let out a pained groan. Connor really had no idea what he was doing.  
“You sound so stiff.“  
Connor took his phone into his hands and looked down at his sent texts. How was he supposed to sound less stiff? He was writing a text, not sending an audio message.  
“Try different wording or smileys, son.“  
Connor stuck his tongue out as he tried again fort he third time.

 **Connor**  
_I’d love to spend some more time with you but you need rest. Lack of sleep can lead to serious health issues such as stroke or diabetes._

Hank brought his hand up to his forehead. This was no use. Connor didn’t understand. “That’s not how you do it either, son.“  
Whatever. Let the kids be kids. Let Connor be Connor.

 **Gavin**  
_youre not trying to get rid of me are ya?_

 **Connor**  
_Of course not!_

Connor paused, unsure what to do. Should he send an explanation? Let it pass?

 **Connor**  
_I’m sorry, I don’t know how to flirt._

Gavin let out a relieved sigh. So that was the problem. Connor hadn’t grown anooyed by him out of nowhere for no apparent reason, he was just struggling! It made much more sense.  
Gavin chuckled.

 **Gavin**  
_its okay ill see you tomorrow? At work?_

 **Connor**  
_Maybe you’ll invite me over to your place, too?_

“I don’t know whether I should be happy you got the hang out of it or be supscious because you’re flirting.“  
Connor waved a hand at his father. Hank allowed a laugh to slip. His child had grown up.

 **Gavin**  
_oh look youre getting better at this  
yes! ofc!_

Was that too enthusiastic? Whatever. Gavin wnated Connor to know that he was happy to see him again. He had to wait several minutes for a reply as Connor tried guessing what ‘ofc‘ meant.

 **Gavin**  
_can’t wait to see you tomorrow_

Gavin didn’t expect the picture that suddenly appeared in the chat. He narrowed his eyes at the gray-haired man in the background who didn’t look all too happy. Connor’s father, he figured. Those icy blue eyes looked like they could freeze a person just by looking at them. Gavin made a mental note to leave a good first impression.

 **Connor**  
_Good night, Gavin. Sleep well._

 **Gavin**  
_good night_

Gavin saved the picture. He could stare at it for hours and he wouldn’t be replete at all. Brown strands of hair were falling in front of Connor’s brow. His lips were curled up into a smile, eyes sparkling brigther than the stars. He was so beautiful and Gavin was so damn whipped. The longer he stared at the picture the more he found himself growing fond of it. His goal for the coming day was to make Connor smile like he was in the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quality goes over quantity!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I devoted not only to dbh but my favourite ship, as well. Connors surname is Anderson because I like the head canon that Hank has adopted him •3•  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
